HalfBloods and Hooded Figures
by 8bitpanic
Summary: The mysterious girl who has been re-appearing in Percy's dreams has strangely shown up...in an insane asylum. Love insues. Rated M for later chapters. Percy/OC Annabeth/Luke Thalia/Apollo
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth, will you smack Percy for me?" An angry Thalia said, staring daggers at Percy.

"Sure thing." She said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You know thats not what I meant."

"Yeah, but why would I hit my boyfriend?"

"Dont call him that."

Annabeth eyed her suspiciously, "Why, you jelly?"

Thalia laughed. "Jelous? No. I just dont think he likes you enough for you to call him your _boyfriend_." She said, cringing at the word 'boyfriend'.

Annabeths smile faltered. She turned around and faced Percy, who was currently napping in the back seat of the tour bus. "Percy, do you-"

"Yes." he said, his eyes not opening.

Her flashing smile appeared again. "See. Thats true love right there."

Thalia fake-gagged.

"We are almost there." Argus called from the front of the bus.

"Why do we have to go-o-oo?" Grover bleated.

"Yeah, an abandoned mental hospital? That sounds pretty creepy." Annabeth added.

Argus chuckled.

"Guys, it doesnt matter if we have to travel to Tartarus. The Oracle said-"

"You know you dont have to call her 'The Oracle" all the time. She has a name." Percy said.

"Whatever. Rachel said that there is a Half-Blood critical to the prophecy there."

"I wonder if shes a nut-job." Grover said, grabbing a tin can from his back pack and eyeing it.

"Says the guy with the goat legs." Thalia muttered. Grover bit into the can but managed to stick his tongue out at her.

"Were here." Argus grunted, bringing the bus to a slow stop.

Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Thalia climbed out of the bus and stretched. Argus started to close the doors again but Percy stuck his hand in. "Woah, where are you going?"

"Chiron told me to drop you off. Not babysit, its your prophecy." He said, closing the doors all the way.

"Isnt he our bodyguard though?" Grover said, watching Argus drive off.

"Well, here goes nothing." Annabeth said, walking to the doors. Everyone else followed. Percy pulled the doors open (with great effort) and they all went inside.

It was eerily silent except for the ocasional creaking.

"Hello?" Percy called, but no answer.

They walked around, ocasionally yelling 'hello' or 'is anyone here' and even a 'im hungry'. Eventually they stumbled upon some old blankets.

"Augh." Thalia said, kneeling toward them "These look ancient." She kicked the pile and shrieked, for there was a crumpled figure wrapped inside.

"Uhh." the figure moaned, shifting in the rags.

"Um, are you okay?" Annabeth said, getting close and pulling the blankets away.

After she un-wrapped the person, a small, pale looking girl lay on the hard floor.

"Oh my gods." Percy said, crouching and feeling the girl's pulse. "Whats your name?" he asked.

"Bon-bon." she said, her voice muffled by the floor.

"The girl in the prophecy..her name is..Bon bon?" Grover asked, puzzled.

"I dont think thats what she said." Thalia said, shoving Percy out of the way.

"What is your name?" She asked again, this time lifting her up off of the floor.

"B-Bonnie." she spoke, breathing weakly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok, be nice. This is my first story. Anyway! What will happen to Bon Bon? Is she really the girl the prophecy foretold? Or is she just another Half-Blood? And has Percy found his match? I will update soon. ^- ^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, drink this." Percy said, lifting the goblet full of nectar to Bonnie's dry lips.

"Mmm.. tastes like...liquid peppermint." she murmured, smiling.

Percy laughed at this, he remembered his first taste of nectar, liquid chocolate chip cookies.

"More." she said, reaching for the goblet.

"Sorry, you cant have anymore." he said regretfully, pulling it out of her reach.

She frowned and turned away from him, staring down the hallway. Annabeth approached and knelt down next to her.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"Not really," she said, sitting up. "All I remember is that these men were chasing me, and somehow i ended up here, and I felt so weak, so i fell asleep." she added, brushing the messy hair out of her eyes.

Now that Percy really looked at Bonnie, she was really pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair, that shimmered in the light. Her eyes were hazel with dark circles under neath. If she got some rest, she would probably look about ten times better.

"Percy." Annabeth said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah, that sounds really suspicious." He said, realizing he had probably been staring at her face.

"You stay here with Bonnie, I'll go send an Iris message to Chiron." Annabeth said, getting up and going outside.

"Whos Chiron?" Bonnie said curiosly.

"Hes...well.."

"A centaur?" she said.

"Er..yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I...I dont know.. I just looked at you, and the answer just came to me."

"Strange.." he said, biting his lip.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no! I didnt mean it like THAT.. but you know, its unusual."

She crossed her arms.

"So," he said, trying to break the tension. "Do you have any parents?

"Yeah. My mom."

"And you dont know who your dad is?" he said, knowing the answer.

"Nope."

"Well, I dont know how to break it to you but.. Your dad is a god." He expected her to freak out, but he got the exact opposite. She just sat there, nodding her head calmly.

"It makes so much sense." She said.

"How?"

"My mom always said my dad was 'special' and he had to do more 'important' things. Now i understand what she meant."

"Hmm." he said. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Oh that? Well I just prayed, to my dad.."

"But how?"

"I dont remember, i said something in a foreign language and I just -whoosh- teleported here i guess."

"Was it Greek?"

"Maybe."

"Well.. what did you say?"

"Im not sure. But I wonder which god my dad is."

"Ok. Well, for now dont worry about it, we will find out who your father is soon enough."

Annabeth walked back in.

"Blackjack is here with his friends."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2 is done! I actually got done with this one the same day as the first but your not really supposed to download all of them at once! Anyway, please review! Thanks! ^ - ^**


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing that was going through Bonnie's head as she soared through the skies on a jet black pegasus, sitting sidesaddle next to a really cute looking guy was,

_OH-MY-GOD-GET-ME-DOWN-IM-GONNA-DIE-IM-GONNA-DIEEEE!_

She tried to keep a calm, cool look on her face, but it was almost imposible. The wind was whistling in my ears and making her knotted hair fly around her face. _I bet I look super ugly right now. _she thought, trying to look behind her, searching for the satyr and the two angry girls. Instead of seeing what she was looking for, she got a face full of Percy. Literally.

"Ouch." Percy said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry." she shouted over the wind.

"Blackjack, can we stop please?" Percy said, seeing stars, and not because it was night time.

_Sure thing_. The pegasus said, diving toward the ground. After Blackjack landed, Percy slid off his back and knelt on the ground, clutching his forehead.

"Percy? Did I really hit you that hard?" Bonnie said, touching her own forehead and feeling no pain.

"Yeah." He said, checking his hands to make sure there was no blood.

"Oh Im sure your just over reacting." she said, jumping off the winged-horse and crouching next to him. "Lemme touch it." she added.

"What? No!" He said trying to scoot away, but she had already put her palm on his aching forehead. Almost instantly relief and warmth flowed through him.

He looked up at her with shock and awe more than gratefullness.

"What?" she said, peeling her hand off of his sweaty head.

"Nothing. We should go." he said, jumping on the pegasus and avoiding her eyes.

_What the hell did she do?_ Blackjack asked.

"Nothing, just go." he replied, seeing that Bonnie was already on Blackjack.

"Percy? What took you so long?" Annabeth said, running up and grabbing her boyfriend around the waist.

"Oh, just some strong winds." he replied, looking over at Bonnie to see if she was looking at him, she wasnt. Instead, she was very concentrated on an acorn sitting on the ground.

"Should we take her to Chiron?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey Bonnie!" Annabeth called, "Come with us, we will take you to meet Chiron."

Nodding, Bonnie followed the pair, staring at her feet.

_Whats wrong with me? What did I do to him? Its like...he thinks Im a freak or something. _She thought.

"Woah." she whispered, looking at all the cabins. All of them were so different, one with a grass roof, another with a metal one. But the one that appealed to her most was cabin number 7. It had a golden glow to it. And even though it was night time, it seemed like the sun was rising. Not to mention it looked _really, really _warm.

She was snapped out of her thoughts whenever Grover tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a large house in the middle of everything.

"Thats the Big House." Thalia said, "When you go in there Chiron should be able to tell you who your parent is. If not, well, they'll claim you soon enough."

Bonnie didnt ask what claiming meant, and she didnt really care. All she wanted to know is who her dad really was.

"I should go too." Percy said, now on the recieving end of curious looks from everyone.

"I agree." Bonnie said. More curious looks.

Bonnie walked up to the house, Percy walking close behind.

Bonnie grabbed the door handle and felt a surge of confidence. She opened the door ans walked inside, followed by Percy.

She ignored the beauty of the room and wheeled around to face Percy.

"Your a jerk." she said.

Stunned by this sudden comment, he replied, "And how am I a jerk?"

"How you just whined about the 'pain' in your forehead, and when I tried to help you looked at me like I was some sort of fungus growing on the inside of your shoe!"

"I-I.." he said, now seeing Chiron standing behind Bonnie, looking amused.

"Chiron." he said, turning Bonnie's attention away from him.

"Hello Percy." he said, smiling warmly, "and this is...?"

"Bonnie." she said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Bonnie Solis."

"Bonnie." he repeated, shaking her hand back. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Who is Bonnie's father? Why is Percy being a jerk? Will Annabeth and Percy EVER break up (Yes :D)? Is there another monster/beast/Titan rising up against all Half-Bloods? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! (PLEASE REVIEW) ^ - ^**


	4. Chapter 4

"I cant believe I ever thought he was cute." Bonnie said as Annabeth led her to the Hermes cabin.

"Who?"

"Percy."

"Oh." Annabeth said, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. "Well...hes kind of my boyfriend."

"Oh." Bonnie said too, turning pink.

"Dont worry about it, most girls do fall for him."

"I did _not _fall for him." Bonnie said, stopping to glare at Annabeth.

"Mmhm.."

"Really!"

"Come on, we have to get you settled in." Annabeth said, walking ahead of the fuming Bonnie.

Bonnie crossed her arms in frustration but followed.

After Annabeth left her at the Hermes cabin, Bonnie was greeted by two identical twins, both of them holding out their hands for her to shake.

"Im Connor." said one of the two.

"Im Travis." said the other.

"We're the Stoll brothers." They said in unison.

Chuckling slightly, Bonnie took one of thier hands at a time and introduced herself.

"Well Bonnie welcome to the Hermes cabin."

"Yeah, its not very crowded during the fall, so you can choose your bunk."

Bonnie looked around and realised besides Connor and Travis, she was the only one in the Hermes cabin.

"Uh, maybe later." Bonnie said, scratching her head awkwardly. "Im going to go look around, see you."

With that, Bonnie strolled out of the cabin and down to the lake. She didnt know what to think about the whole "Hey guess what, your dad is a god!" thing. Sure, she pretended to be cool about it around Percy but...She needed to mull things over.

As she walked further down the dock, she noticed someone was already there.

"Oh, hey." Percy said, smiling coyly.

"Hm." she replied, not looking at him.

"Look, im sorry but, I have a girlfriend, and your attempts at seducing me are not working."

"WHAT? YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I AM _NOT _ TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!" She shouted, pointing her index finger at him.

The naiads in the water laughed and spashed around.

The pain in Percy's forehead flooded back. He yelled in shock and his hands instinctivley clung to his head.

"Hey! Hey! I was just trying to lighten the mood! I was kidding!" he said, sqeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to dull the pain.

"What?" She said, covering her mouth and kneeling down. "Oh Im sorry! I didnt..I mean..."

Instantly the pain died down. He let go of his head and sighed.

"It, its ok. But..."

"But what?"

"I think I know who your father is."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Very short chapter, but hey, I have 0 reviews, so... Stay tuned for more cliffhangers! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"You...you know who my father is?" Bonnie said, looking over the lake.

"Yeah, I think so, but it wouldnt be right to guess until he claims you. And he should claim you tonight."

"You think?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Bonnie looked down at her palm, where a discolored scar was etched. She remembered when she was a kid. She had been cornered in an alley by a mugger. He had held the knife to her throat but she had pulled the blade away with her bare hand and escaped. She had expected it to heal, but she didnt expect it to heal in day.

"It wasnt a deep cut, im not surprised." Her mother had said, but Bonnie knew she was hiding something.

As she concentrated harder on the cut, she noticed it had opened up suddenly and started to bleed.

"Oh!" she shouted in surprise, jumping up and holding her hand over the water.

"What?" Percy said, looking at her hand, but not seeing anything wrong.

"M-my hand! Its bleeding! Help me!"

"Bonnie your hand isnt bleeding, here let me see it-"

"No! Just get someone! AH!" she said, pulling her hand away and losing her balance. She fell with a 'SPLOOSH' into the water.

"HELP I CANT SWIM!" she yelled, spitting out water.

"Just dont move around ok?" Percy said, taking off his shirt and diving into the water. Bonnie did as he said, and sunk down into the warm lake.

"This isnt working Percy!" she said, but it came out sounding like "Blublublublublublu!"

He rolled his eyes and tried wrapping his arms around the trashing brunette. This made her panic even more.

"BLUBLUBLUBLUBLU!" she said, clutching her throat with one hand and reaching for the surface with the other.

_Bubbles. Lots of bubbles._ Percy thought, and bubbles gathered around Bonnie just as she gasped for breath.

She caught her new found breath and calmed.

Percy sighed with relief and let go of her, feeling suddenly tired. They both sunk to the bottom of the lake.

"Percy, how-?"

"Im the son of Poseidon."

"Oh."

"Yeah.." he said, and suddenly grabbed her hand. "See? No blood."

"It was bleeding, I swear!" she said, yanking her hand back and checking it.

"Maybe your just tired,"

"I want to go back, its probably passed my bedtime or something..." she said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, well hang on to me."

She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his bare mid-section, and he did the same.

_Wow, this guy has muscles._ she thought, and relaxed in his arms.

Percy felt this and smirked. He took his time making the currents take them towards the shore. When they finally got there, Bonnie un clasped her arms and started blushing. She hated to admit it but, damn, this guy was cute as Hades.

"I, I should um," Bonnie said, realising she was soaking wet.

"Yeah, I understand."

They both went their sepperate ways, both feeling the same way about the other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**What will happen to those crazy kids? Love. Thats what will happen. No cliffhanger this week, YAY! Next chapter will some slight fluff. **_**Slight**_**. ****Oh and the hand bleeding thing will become a major part of the story later on. Thanks for reviewing!^ - ^**


End file.
